Olette Kauniita
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Finlandia lo niega, Suecia lo acepta y Hungría lo confirma - Drabble SuFin
1. Tomatitos de Chocolate

**Disclaimer: APH es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título: **Tomatitos de chocolate.

**Pareja:** Espamano (EspañaxRomano)

**Resumen:** Porque después de todo, Romano también tenía su lado romántico.

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de España (Antonio) y Romano (Lovino). Fluff y un Italia del Sur un poco OoC.

_¡Otro pequeño conjunto de drabbles hechos por mí! En esta ocasión serán cinco, y de parejas un poco variadas (de acuerdo, ni tanto). Ya tengo escritos cuatro, sólo me falta el último drabble 8D ¡Espero y sea de su agrado! ^^._

_

* * *

_

**Tomatitos de chocolate**

Muchos eran los que decían que Romano no demostraba otro sentimiento que no fuese enojo o miedo.

España era uno de los pocos que decían que Romano demostraba más sentimientos que no fuesen enojo o miedo.

Tal vez fuera porque le conocía desde que eran unas naciones recién creadas, o tal vez fuera porque se la pasaba todo el tiempo pegado como chicle al italiano. Lo que era verdad, es que Antonio sabía eso debido a un simple motivo que comenzaba cada 14 de Febrero de cada año.

Debía de admitirlo, Lovino siempre parecía molesto, cobarde, enojón y amargado, pero en ocasiones especiales como ese día, sacaba a relucir su lado más _apasionado_ y romántico. Y Antonio lo adoraba más esos días, ya que podía decirle al castaño cuanto le amaba sin recibir ningún cabezazo en el estómago.

Y lo mejor de todo era que el mayor de los Italia siempre le traía algún presente hecho por él. Cómo aquel día, en el que al abrir la pequeña caja que el italiano le había dado, se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa. Romano le miró fijamente, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, aunque con el claro temor de que su regalo fuese rechazado.

— ¿Y bien, idiota? — preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Eso le molestó un poco, pero a la vez le asustó — ¡Respóndeme! — le exigió.

El español le miró, con la cara seria y sin expresión alguna, asustando un poco al castaño. Italia Romano creyó lo peor, y sin atreverse a seguir allí, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de la presencia de Antonio.

Pero España le detuvo. Sujetó su brazo no con mucha fuerza y le hizo girarse para que le mirara nuevamente a sus ojos. Ambos verdes chocaron, y sin poder evitarlo, Lovino se sonrojó como nunca. Antonio sonrió ampliamente.

— Me encantan, Lovi — susurró, echándole una miradita al par de tomates con forma de corazón que tenían una cubierta de dulce chocolate (hecho con la ayuda de cierta belga).

El rostro del italiano se encendió, producto de la vergüenza.

— ¡Qué no me llames así, joder! — le gritó, apenado, mientras que le daba un bue golpe con la cabeza en el estómago.

España terminó rodando en el suelo por culpa del dolor. Vale, tal vez no todos los catorces de febrero se podría salvar de la técnica mortal de Lovino, pero al menos, lograba sobrevivir para contar que había visto el rostro sonrojado del gruñón de los Italia.

Y para decir que era uno de los pocos que podían ver esas reacciones en él.


	2. Geografía

**Disclaimer: APH es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Geografía

**Pareja:** CanadáxEstados Unidos

**Resumen:** Nadie lo esperaba del dulce y tímido canadiense, ni del gritón e impulsivo americano.

**Advertencias:** Personajes que aparentan lo que no son (?). Uso de los nombres humanos de Estados Unidos (Alfred), Canadá (Matthew), Francia (Francis) e Inglaterra (Arthur).

_Fuua~ mi primer intento de fic dónde Canadá deja de ser ese dulce uke al que todas/os amamos 8D ¡Espero y sea de su agrado! Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ ¡Y feliz navidad a todos! Que Tino les lleve sus regalos con bien y los mantenga alejados del francés violador xD._

_

* * *

_

**Geografía**

Francis caminaba tranquilamente por aquel pasillo mientras que silbaba. Era el descanso que tenían en todas las juntas, y él, por primera vez decidió caminar por allí que acosar a un pobre país desamparado (o ni tanto).

Sin embargo, al pasar frente a una puerta, escuchó un par de sonidos que le llamaron la atención. Se detuvo en seco, reconociendo y sabiendo perfectamente que _clases_ de sonidos eran esos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras que una sonrisa pervertida crecía en las comisuras de sus labios.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, pegando su oreja sobre la fina madera de esta. Escuchó el golpeteo familiar de la piel, los jadeos y gemidos. Sí, realmente _eso_ estaba sucediendo dentro de ese pequeño cuarto. Guardó silencio, tratando de escuchar algo más.

— ¡A-ah! — era un gemido. Un gemido proveniente de una voz que se le hacía sumamente familiar — ¡E-Estados… Estados Unidos…!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Alfred estaba teniendo sexo y él no? ¡Pero si era el país del amor! ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso como lo era Estados Unidos pudiera tener sexo durante el receso y él no? Estaba por tocar la puerta e interrumpir su glorioso momento de placer, cuando de pronto, otro gemido le llamó la atención.

— ¡C-Canadá…!

_Oh, mon Dieu!_ ¡¿Acaso ese bastardo de Estados Unidos estaba teniendo relaciones con _su pequeño_ Canadá? ¡Era definitivo…! Se quedaría allí y seguiría escuchando cual pervertido toda la sesión de _amour_ que los americanos se estaban _dando_ (sonrió ante el doble sentido de su pensamiento).

— ¿Francia? — sintió como si un balde de hielo le cayese encima al escuchar esa voz — ¿Qué demonios haces allí, _wine bastard_? — le preguntó cierta personita con cierto acento inglés.

— ¡Shh! — le mandó a callar el francés al inglés, quien le miró molesto. Le hizo señas para que se acercara, y aunque por un momento Arthur lo dudó, termino aceptando.

Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra se abrieron de golpe al escuchar los gemidos y nombres provenientes de la habitación. Miró al otro rubio, entre sorprendido y shokeado, para luego amenazar con abrir la puerta.

— ¡No, espera _Anglaterre_! — pidió Francia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos los dejaría con grandes secuelas durante el resto de su vida. Y no exageraban. Estados Unidos, quien siempre se había jactado de ser uno de los países más poderosos y fuertes, de ser el _hero_ y seme en potencia, estaba bajo el frágil cuerpo de Canadá, aquel chico tímido, pasivo, tierno y amable.

Aunque después de todo, no deben de culpar a las apariencias, sino al mapa mundial y a la geografía.


	3. Enfermedad

**Disclaimer: APH es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Enfermedad

**Pareja:** DenNorge (DinamarcaxNoruega)

**Resumen:** Noruega lo odia, Dinamarca lo disfruta e Islandia se prepara para llamar al hospital.

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de Dinamarca (Mathias), Noruega (Jan) e Islandia (Jens).

_Bien, otro drabble de esta parea nórdica que adoro 8D Sencillamente, Dinamarca es un amour~. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^, trataré de escribir pronto un fic parecido al drabble anterior ;3 ¡Espero y este sea de su agrado~!_

_

* * *

_

**Enfermedad**

— ¡Di: Ah~! — canturreó el danés, poniendo una cuchara llena de sopa caliente frente a la cara de un malhumorado noruego.

Noruega fulminó con la mirada a Dinamarca, quien parecía no darse cuenta (o tal vez lo ignoraba). Mathias sonreía estúpidamente, como siempre, pensó el noruego. Y más aun con esta pequeña crisis por la cual atravesaba su país y que lo mantenía en cama con una insoportable gripe.

Admitía que le gustaba que lo mimasen cuando estaba enfermo, pero odiaba cuando le mimaban de más. Y sobre todo cuando se trataba de cierto danés empalagoso.

A regañadientes, Jan se metió la cuchara en la boca, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Mathias aumentara más. Masticó con suavidad, para luego pasarse la comida con un poco de dificultad. Dinamarca se sentó a un lado de él y le acarició con ternura la cabeza.

— ¿Aún te sigues sintiendo mal? — le preguntó, preocupado.

Noruega le miró. Bueno, tal vez debía de admitir que el danés era bueno e inteligente cuando se lo proponía. Y en esos casos podía llegar a resultar un poco… tierno. Sólo un _poco_. Pero eso le agradaba al noruego, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Le agradaba que el danés cuidase de él y lo apapachara.

— Sí — asintió con voz rasposa.

— De acuerdo, en ese caso te daré tu medicina — le dijo.

Jan volvió a asentir, para luego recostarse en su cama mientras que Mathias iba por el dichoso jarabe para la gripe. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando de pronto el danés ya se encontraba nuevamente frente a él, con el jarabe en la mano. Noruega se preparó para volver a sentarse y tomar su medicina, sin embargo, Dinamarca se lo impidió.

El noruego le miró, confundido.

— ¿Qué…?

— Yo te daré tu medicina — le sonrió, mientras que tomaba un trago del jarabe e inflaba sus cachetes con este — ¡Ahora, a beber~! — canturreó como pudo, tratando que la medicina no saliese de su boca.

— ¡¿Estás loco? — chilló noruega con voz rasposa. Trató de empujar al danés que más se acercaba hacia él, pero estaba tan débil que no podía hacer mucho — ¡Aléjate!

Pero Dinamarca no lo escuchó, y sin que el noruego pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, los labios del rubio mayor se estamparon contra los suyos, pasándole así todo el jarabe de golpe. Jan casi se atraganta con este, sin embargo seguía sin poder quitarse al danés de encima. Mathias estaba tan concentrado en seguir besándolo que no vio las diferentes tonalidades por las que pasaba el rostro del rubio menor.

Una semana después, cuando Noruega se hubo recuperado de su pequeña gripe, se enfrentó a un tanto asustado Dinamarca, quien seguía sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo. Se tronó los dedos, con un aura malévola rodeándole.

— ¡V-vamos, Norge! N-no e-estarás molesto, ¿v-verdad? — balbuceó. Noruega sonrió.

Y lo próximo que vio el danés fue al gnomo del noruego golpeándolo con fuerza. Islandia, quien había estado contemplando la escena desde lejos suspiró. Agarró el teléfono y se preparó para marcar al hospital más cercano.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez le hicieran descuento por las tantas veces en las que el danés terminaba allí por culpa de su hermano.


	4. Comida mexicana

**Disclaimer: APH es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Comida Mexicana

**Pareja:** AleIta (AlemaniaxVeneciano)

**Resumen:** Italia quiso probarla. Alemania le advirtió, y los mexicanos simplemente aprovecharon la ocasión.

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de Alemania (Ludwig), Italia (Feliciano), México del Norte (Alejandro) y México del Sur (Claudia). Latin Hetalia que no pertenece a la comunidad de LJ.

_Bien, tardé en traer esta continuación (?). Sé que esto prácticamente no tiene mucho de "romance", pero fue algo que se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirlo. Además de que no soy muy buena haciendo fics de esta pareja. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero y les guste este drabble. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Es el año del Conejo en el calendario Yao (?). Que se la pasen bonito :D_

_

* * *

_

**Comida Mexicana**

Feliciano contempló desde el otro extremo de la mesa de reuniones a los mexicanos.

Claudia y Alejandro se encontraban preparando su comida, a pesar de que aun faltaban diez minutos para el receso. Italia del Norte observó curioso cómo los hermanos ponían carne sobre una tortilla, para luego echarle encima diferentes especias. Un poco de cebolla, tomate (el cual los mexicanos se empeñaban en llamar _jitomate_), cilantro y… ¿esa sería salsa de tomate? Veneciano miró aquella salsa roja, pensando que sería muy extraño que le pusieran más tomate si su comida ya tenía.

Cuando Estados Unidos exigió un receso para poder comer sus hamburguesas, poco a poco la sala fue quedándose vacía, ya que algunos países iban a comprar su comida o a comer fuera de la sala. Feliciano se acercó a los mexicanos, haciendo que cierto alemán le mirase confundido.

— Ve~ _ciao, Messico_ — les saludó, haciendo que ambos hermanos dejasen sus tacos a medio comer para poder mirarlo — ¿Qué están comiendo? — preguntó, curioso.

— ¡Oh, Veneciano! — canturreó México del Sur, alegre. Norte rodó los ojos —. Estamos comiendo tacos.

— ¿Tacos? — murmuró, para luego mirar la salsa —, ¿y eso qué es?

— Es salsa roja — le dijo Alejandro, mientras que le daba una mordida a su taco.

— ¿Puedo probarla? — pidió.

Alemania llegó rápidamente a su lado al escuchar eso. Él ya sabía de antemano lo peligroso que podía ser el hecho de probar la salsa roja de los mexicanos (no por nada era el segundo país Europeo con más mexicanos en el mundo).

— Italia, no creo que sea lo correcto… — murmuró.

— Ve~, ¿por qué, Lud? — le preguntó, confundido.

— Err… digamos que… hum… — el alemán se rascó la nuca, nervioso. No sabía cómo decirle al italiano que lo mejor era no comer la comida de los mexicanos sin ofender a estos.

México del Norte sonrió ante el nerviosismo del rubio, y le lanzó una mirada a su hermana, quien la entendió rápidamente. Ambos mexicanos miraron al italiano fijamente, haciendo que este les mirara extrañado.

— No escuches a Alemania, Ita-chan — canturreó Alejandro, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del alemán.

— Es verdad, si quieres probarla, adelante — le sonrió Claudia, tendiéndole uno de sus tacos.

Alemania bufó, un poco molesto cuando el italiano aceptó la comida. Bien, que no dijera que no le había advertido. Ambos mexicanos rieron macabramente, mientras que Italia daba el primer bocado a la comida.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron los lloriqueos del italiano (quien se había _enchilado_ por culpa de la salsa) y los reclamos del alemán, quien se llevó al castaño en busca de un vaso de agua. México rió, mientras que seguían comiendo su rico almuerzo.

Realmente, nadie debía de desafiar nunca a los chiles de su comida.


	5. Eres Bonita

**Disclaimer: APH es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Eres bonita

**Pareja:** SuFin (SueciaxFinlandia)

**Resumen:** Finlandia lo niega, Suecia lo acepta y Hungría lo confirma.

**Advertencias: **Uso de los nombres humanos de Suecia (Berwald), Finlandia (Tino) y Hungría (Elizabeta).

_Ultimo drabble de esta pequeña colección. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron, incluso a los que no ;3 Estoy pensando en hacer un conjunto de drabbles Americancest, ¿ustedes que opinan? Espero y les guste este último capítulo, ¡nos leemos~!_

_

* * *

_

**Eres bonita**

— Er's bon'ta — murmuró Suecia de repente.

Finlandia casi se atraganta con el café que estaba tomando al escuchar eso. ¿Escuchó lo que creía que escuchó? ¿Le había llamado _bonita_? ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Primero soportaba que le dijera _esposa_ y ahora tenía que soportar que se refiriera a él como _ella_!

Tino se sujetó el puente de la nariz, mientras que respiraba profundamente y trataba de explicarle de la mejor manera al sueco que era hombre, no mujer.

— Berwald, _cariño_ — dijo de manera inocente y con una sonrisa. El rubio mayor se sonrojó ante el adjetivo que el finlandés había usado en él —. ¿No habíamos hablado ya del tema de mi sexualidad? — susurró bajito, tratando de que nadie más les escuchara.

Suecia asintió, y Finlandia se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues insistiendo en que soy _bonita_ o tu _esposa_? — desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon —. ¿N-no sería más común que me dijeras… _lindo_ o _esposo_?

Berwald le sujetó con delicadeza el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos turquesas se encontrasen con los violetas del finlandés. Tino le miró, entre sorprendido y avergonzado, y sobre todo aún más cuando notó cierto atisbo de sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios del sueco.

— _Olette kauniita_ — le susurró en un perfecto acento, para después darle un ligero beso en la frente.

Tino se quedó pasmado durante unos segundos debido al beso de Suecia. Sin embargo, logró reponerse a tiempo. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza e infló los cachetes en un puchero, mientras que miraba con el ceño fruncido al de lentes.

— ¡Da lo mismo! ¡Me acabas de decir lo mismo pero en mi idioma! — se quejó como si fuese un niño pequeño, mientras que le picaba las mejillas con los dedos índices.

Suecia seguía sonriendo, sin parar de decirle lo _linda_ que era; y Finlandia seguía negándolo, con la cara roja hasta la raíz. Todo esto sucedía ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de _cierta_ nación femenina, quien estaba acompañada por cierto austriaco que le miraba confundido.

— Suecia tiene razón, Finlandia es muy _linda_ — rió, mientras que se tapaba la boca con la mano.

— ¿De qué hablas, Elizabeta? — le preguntó Austria, con una ceja arqueada.

Hungría se colgó de su brazo, haciendo que se diesen la vuelta y siguieran caminando.

— Nada, Austria-san, nada~ — canturreó.

Suecia lo afirmaba, Finlandia lo negaba, pero ella bien que podía confirmarlo. Tino se veía realmente _linda_ con ese vestido de encajes que le compró Berwald por su aniversario. Tal vez le podría comentar al sueco sobre las fotos que ella había conseguido dónde el finlandés se probaba la prenda (no es que hubiese puesto cámaras en la habitación de los nórdicos), ¡incluso hasta podría sacar buen dinero de ello!

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se encaminó hacia la sala de juntas junto con el austriaco…


End file.
